Retrieval
by dustori
Summary: Two squad members are dead and Naruto is missing. After a B mission went south, Kiba is determine to get Naruto back for Hinata. Even getting help from a demon. KH, onesided HN


AN: I know I have other stories to finish and I am going to. I'm spending my entire spring break updating my stories, so look out for any updates from me and my sister. Anyway, while you wait, I'm posting this story up until I update. This story and others have been bugging me to write it so I did and here it is. I hope you'll like it. It's a KibaHina story with a onesided of HinaNaru.

Enjoy and please R R.

* * *

They fought it out in the middle of the clearing, Naruto and the guy, Kunju. They were two red and grey blurs clashing into each other, trying to defeat the other by brute strength, but the battle continued on.

Kiba lay some distance away, motionless, as they fought. He was lying prone on the ground with blood staining his Jounin uniform, breath shallow and vision blurring. If it wasn't for Naruto's and Kunju's visible chakra, then Kiba wouldn't be able to see them moving around as quickly as they were.

A spasm shook his entire body causing a whimper to slip passed his parted lips, making his eye lids grow even heavier. He wanted to get up and help, do something instead of lying here waiting for darkness to take over his body. But his body wouldn't move, wouldn't budge an inch under his command. He was dead weight. And what he and his body went through today, beaten, bruised, stabbed… he wouldn't pass it by him if he died again trying to help.

That's right, you heard right. He died… died by the hands of Kunju. Run through by something resembling a harden tail and thrown on the ground like trash, only to be watched slowly bleeding to death, which in his case he did die, but not before seeing Naruto coming to the rescue.

While his clones occupied Kunju, Kiba was dragged from the fighting by the real Naruto. He remembered his body going numb, cold from the blood loss. His vision and hearing was fading fast as they stopped some good distance away. Everything went black and all that was left for him to hear was his dying heart beat and the last of his shallowed breath. But in the mist of his empty darkness, he heard Naruto's voice speaking to him.

"No you don't Kiba, don't you dare die on me. You promised me remember. You can't go back on your promise."

_Naruto_, he heard himself say in the dark.

"I won't let you die."

Everything went silent after that but soon the sound of a strong heart beat was heard through the darkness. A beat after beat was heard until a strong but irregular heart beat was pumping. He remembered taking in a deep breath only to let it out in an agonizing scream. His body was flooded with pain, most particularly, the area where he was run through by Kunju.

He screamed himself raw for the second time today. His scream dying out at the end leaving him gasping and whimpering for air. His eyes cracked open and there standing in front of him was an angry frowning Naruto. Granted he couldn't see anything from his blurry vision and watery eyes but he could see the spiky blonde hair of Naruto and a glow of something red surrounding Naruto's figure.

"I wasn't going to let you die Kiba and let you go back on our promise. You have to live even if I don't," Naruto said lowering Kiba to the ground.

A noise was made in the back of Kiba's throat to protest but Naruto was already turning around to leave and help his deflating clones.

"Goodbye Kiba"

That was the last thing Naruto said to him before he began his fight with Kunju. Now, Kiba lying where Naruto left him still wondering how Naruto brought him back to life. The question was pushed back for later as he continued to watch the fight and try to fight off the tiredness over coming him.

Naruto and Kunju were standing apart from what Kiba could see. Their visible chakras haven't even depleted, let alone reside back into their body. No, their chakra was blazing strong. Some words were said. What they were he couldn't hear, even if they yelled. His body was giving up on him. And as the two ran straight toward each other, Kiba eyes drooped down for the first time, pulling him into the darkness.

He was able to open them again and see the two were only ten feet away before his eyes dropped again. The sound of crashing thunder pulled his eyes open again and Kiba could see the clash of red and grey pushing against each other. The color blended together to a dull color surrounding them, forming a circle. Soon, working its way inside out, the dull circle turned white, swelling, expanding beyond its normal size. Without warning, everything exploded into a white nothingness causing Kiba to close his eyes from the brightness of it.

A big mistake on his part, his body welcomed it.

And Kiba was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Do you like? Should I continue? Please review, I would love to here what you guys thought of it so far. 


End file.
